Truth or Dare
by violin27
Summary: So Random is having a sleepover and Chad is forced to come. The decide to play truth or dare. CHANNY please read and review. One shot, I already wrote this story, but I posted this up again to see how many reviews I can get. :D


This is my first fanfic, so please review

Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance or any songs I mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Enjoy

Ugh! I do not look forward to this night. The So Random cast is planning on having a sleepover for the night, but Chad's entire cast is on vacation except him. So when Mr. Condor heard about us having a sleepover, he wanted Chad to come so our rivalry would calm down a little bit. He is wrong.

I was so angry, if that three named jerk can just come here and ruin it for the all of us, he must be out of his mind. We were planning this for about a week now, and all of a sudden without a big notice, Mr. Condor is making us have him stay at our sleepover.

"Hey Sonny, are you ready for our sleepover tonight?" asked Nico. I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I frowned

"Ya, me to. I'm also not really looking forward to it case of Pooper, but Mr. Condor says that we have to," he said frowning, "Try to cheer up, it's just one night, It might be even fun if we ignore him."

"Ok," I said. Then he said he had to go, and walked out of the prop house.

I decided to walk around the building for a little while to calm down. I wasn't paying attention and accidently ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I said quickly and then I looked up to a very angry looking Chad.

"Never mind, I take that sorry back." I said very meanly. He kinda looked hurt, but then quickly snapped out of it.

"What do you want Sonny?" He looked very annoyed

"Nothing, I just wasn't paying attention when I was walking" I defended myself"

"Just try to watch out next time" He said without a fight, and then he just walked right past me.

"Wait" I yelled running up to him, "Are you even gonna try and put up a fight?" I said confused

"I'm not in the mood Munroe" He said looking tired

"Fine" I said

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good" then he walked away. I smiled, now that was the Chad I knew and loved. Wait what am I saying? I don't love Chad Dillon Cooper, heck I didn't even like him. He was the most selfish person I have ever met, but there was this one time when both his eyes sparkled when we danced at the prom, and he sometimes cared like when he pretended to be Eric. Stop Sonny, he's a jerk and you don't like him. I was so confused. Then I heard my name being called to rehearse a sketch, so I quickly ran to the set.

It was time for the sleepover. It was being held at the prop house, and we pushed away all the furniture to the side so we could have room. We all sat in a circle and Chad still wasn't here. Maybe he wouldn't come. For that I was glad.

"I'm bored," complained Tawni. I just rolled my eyes at her, and then Chad entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting." He said. I was disappointed; I thought he wasn't coming at all.

"Look, the party _Pooper _came." Said Grady

"Haha, very funny Random." Said Chad very annoyed. "So this is it? The big sleepover party you guys were talking about for a week and Mr. Condor made me come?"

"What do you want Chad?" I said disgusted

"A _fun _sleepover. Let's pump this party up" he said putting his I-pod touch in the I-home. The song Break your heart started playing in the speakers. "Now it's a party" He said while he stood up and started break dancing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So immature." I said in disapproval and shaked my head.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" said Chad

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Tawni excitedly. My eyes widened in excitement to.

"Good idea Tawni!" I said "Who wants to go first?"

"Aughhh" complained all the guys

"I'll go first!" squealed Tawni. She got up to get a empty water bottle, then sat back, put the bottle in the middle of the circle and spinned it. It spinned for a few seconds then landed on Grady.

"Ok Grady, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" he said quickly

"Ok, have you ever kissed a girl, and if who was your first kiss?" Tawni asked. Grady blushed.

"I have never kissed a girl." He whispered. Chad started snickering. I glared at him, how cruel can he be. Grady blushed even harder. His face was red as a tomato.

"Chad, if you're gonna be mean, then leave." I commanded. I didn't even care if I got in trouble with Mr. Condor. If he was going to be this mean, then screw him.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." He said, his face full of sincerity. I believed him.

"Ok, but if you're going to be mean again, I'll make you leave." I said. It was now Grady's turn. He spinned the bottle then it landed on Zora.

"Ok Zora, truth or dare?" asked Grady.

"Dare" she said not hesitating at all. Grady was thinking for awhile, and then he got an idea.

"Zora, I dare you to get me three fro yo's." he said happily

"Hey," Zora said, "That's not even a dare, that's just a chore!"

"So, it's a dare so go downstairs and do it." Said Grady

"At least add something challenging!" Zora said

"Ok, you have to….. jump with one leg all the way downstairs, get the fro yo, and hop on one leg again upstairs." Grady said

"Ok" Zora said satisfied. Then she hopped on one leg out of the prop house. Three minutes passed, then we saw tired looking Zora with three fro yo's.

"Happy?" Zora panted while giving the fro yo's to Grady

"Very" he smiled. Then Zora span the bottle, until it landed on Chad Dillon Copper.

"Truth or dare Chad?" Zora asked

"Umm Dare" he said unsure. Zora smiled evilly.

"I dare you to…."she did a dramatic pause, "… kiss Sonny for at least thirty seconds."

"WHAT!" Chad and I screamed"

"You heard me; you have to kiss Sonny for thirty seconds." She laughed evilly. Suddenly I got all nervous. Then I heard the song change to "kiss the girl" by Ashley Tisdale. How ironic.

Chad looked very nervous. I felt the heat of blush coming. Then he leaned in closely very slow. When our lips were about to touch, he paused for a second, then his lips met mine. I closed my eyes. The kiss felt actually felt nice. I felt sparks between us. I kissed him back. Then he deepened the kiss my nibbling my lip. I felt excited. Then I heard Zora shout.

"The thirty seconds are over!" she shouted. We both slowly pulled away. I stared at his sea blue shining eyes. Both of his eyes were shining.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time. Then I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"Sonny, I have something to tell you" Chad said in a very caring voice. "Since the day I saw you, I liked you, each and every single day I found myself falling for you. I love you." Oh so that's what his eyes were, they were full of love. I was so surprised. Chad Dillon Cooper just told me he loved me. It felt like it was just him and I in the room all alone.

"I love you to" I said. Then he leaned in again to kiss me carefully. Then I heard Tawni squeal. We broke the kiss, and I started to blush. I didn't realize that my cast mates were all there.

"I knew it that you guys were in love with each other!" she smiled "It's so obvious that you guys liked each other since the first day!"

"That is true, I love you Sonshine." Chad said with both of his eyes sparkling, and then he leaned in again to kiss me.

So that's it. How did you like it? Was it to sappy, or was it awesome? Please don't hate, this is my first fanfic, but I have been on this site for a long time. Most importantly,

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. I need your opinions.

(p.s, should I make a sequel to this and talk about their relationship?) REVIEW!


End file.
